


The Idol of Mizek Kai – Letter by Lara Cunt

by raptor4d4



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Brainwashing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Hypnotism, Lesbian Sex, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mindwiping, Orgy, Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, ass jobs, bimbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7205207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a direct sequel to my previous story with the same name.</p>
<p>http://archiveofourown.org/works/7135457/chapters/16201703</p>
<p>For those that aren't satisfied with how it ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Idol of Mizek Kai – Letter by Lara Cunt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Idol of Mizek Kai](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135457) by [raptor4d4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4). 
  * Inspired by [The Idol of Mizek Kai](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135457) by [raptor4d4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4). 



Tomb Raider is the property of Crystal Dynamics and Square-Enix.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Crystal Dynamics and Square-Enix by purchasing the Tomb Raider games and other products!

** The Idol of Mizek Kai – Letter by Lara Cunt **

Hi there! My name is Lara Cunt! Bimbo, whore and all-purpose sex slave! 

Want me to fuck you? Have a big fat cock you need to stick into an eager hole? Have a dripping pussy you want me to lick, fist or pound with a strap-on? I’m your girl! 

I belong to my Master, the magnificent Robert Graves, the handsomest and most important man in the world! If you want to use me, you’ll have to ask him first. I’m his personal whore and I’m not allowed to fuck anyone without permission. But he usually gives it. He loves seeing me pleasure other people. And I enjoy doing it for him. Makes the sex with him that always comes afterwards even more intense! 

My Master is making me write this letter to you. I don’t really know who “you” are. He said your name was “Lord Croft” or something like that. Said you would want to hear all about my sexual exploits. I don’t know why but your name sounds familiar. Did we fuck before? Master won’t tell me. 

I hate writing. It’s so hard! It makes my head hurt trying to think of all the words I want to use. And while I’m busy writing, no one is fucking me! If you want to hear about all the people I fuck, could you maybe come by, Mr. Croft? I promise to let you use my pussy if you do! Then I can tell you all about it. 

Anyway, Master wants me to tell you about everything that has happened the past two weeks. Says its “special” in some way. Not sure what he means. Felt like a bunch of normal days to me. 

Trying to think back as far as I can. I actually can’t remember much before the Saturday before last. Master says I have been in his service for years. As soon as I turned 18 he says I went to him and begged to be his slave. I went to his big manor and walked up to the door completely naked. When he answered the door the first thing he saw was my ass. I had bent over and stuck my ass out for him, spreading my pussy open so he could see how much I was shaking inside, waiting for his cock. He fucked me on the spot and graciously accepted me as his slave. It made me so happy! 

That’s what Master says, anyway. I don’t remember all that, for some reason. The first thing I remember is staring into a pair of really big, deep blue eyes. My head was very fuzzy then. When it cleared I saw my Master sitting in front of me. I was on my knees before him, three large vibrating dildos vibrating hard in my holes. He reminded me that my name was Lara Cunt and told me everything I just finished telling you. I then gave him a blowjob. 

I can’t tell you how honored I am to be the sex slave of the greatest man in the world! I heard Master talk to people. Big, important people from all over the world are planning to come to the manor to pledge allegiance to him. They’ll all be here next month! Sounds like a big day for Master! And I’m also honored to be carrying his baby. Master says I’m due in another week or two. It’s a boy! Master actually cried when he learned he was having a son. Though I later heard him confess to one of his men that he isn’t 100% sure the baby is his. I’ve fucked so many men it could belong to anybody. But he said he would raise the baby as his own regardless. 

Won’t matter much to me. Master will always be my Master. And I will always be his slave. Whores don’t care about such things like politics and parenting. The only time I DO care is when it keeps Master so busy he can’t fuck me. I do have plenty other people to fuck when he isn’t around. There’s this big guy around named Bruno I love to fuck. His cock is so big! Bigger than Master’s even! Doesn’t feel as good as Master’s though. Not sure why. And if I’m not in the mood for cock (in other words, when there aren’t any men around) I have plenty of pussies to fuck too. Master has so many maids around. And they’re all just like me! We love to fuck! We love to serve! We can’t imagine our lives any other way.

But for some reason the one person I love to fuck most of all, besides Master, is this new girl he brought into the manor recently. Samantha is her name. He and I played a strange game to get her here. He had me call her up and pretend to be a girl named Lara _Croft_. Same name as you! Do you know her? Is she sexy? Can I lick her pussy? 

I’m getting off track. I must sound a lot like this girl because Samantha immediately assumed I was her. Samantha was very worried about her because she hadn’t heard from her in so long. I played the friend and assured her “I” was OK. I convinced her to come over so we could talk in person. It didn’t take much to convince her. It was harder to restrain her when she got here.

She was a real fighter. She kicked and screamed as the maids and I subdued her and tied her up. We tied her up and carried her to the basement. Master set it up as his personal bondage den. We tied her to a table, ignoring her pleas to let her go while we did. I must look a lot like this Lara Croft too because Samantha kept talking to me like I was her. I ignored her. I was too busy staring at her tits. They were very pretty! Nowhere near as big or as sexy as mine, of course. But if I knew what Master had in store for her, that would change soon. 

Samantha screamed when Master, Bruno and a couple more of his men came in. All naked. The maids and I all stood at attention and watched as they all massaged her body, covering it with a lotion. Master used a big word to describe the lotion. Began with the letter “A” but I don’t know how to spell it. But he said it would make Sam very, very horny. And it clearly did. Within minutes of having some applied to her, her face became very flushed and her breathing heavy. She squirmed in a way that I found very familiar. I squirm like that too when I get too horny and no one is fucking me. 

Master took the bottle of lotion and poured a hug amount into his palm. He rubbed it all over his hand and inched closer to her pussy. Samantha saw this and struggled even harder. If just rubbing this stuff on the rest of her body made her so horny, how bad would she feel after having so much stuck inside her pussy?

“I’ll go crazy!” she cried. 

“That’s the idea!” Master replied. 

He stuck his hand inside her. His _whole_ hand. Samantha’s screams reverberated around the room. Several of us had to cover our ears. But her screams quickly changed. Her tongue flopped out and her ear-splitting screams became erotic panting screams. Her body orgasmed over and over again. Her cum shot out of her again and again, coating the table and Master’s arm. She tried to say something but too many orgasms kept her from forming a straight thought. But I know what she wanted to say. It was written across her face.

“Fuck me! Fuck me!! FUCK ME!!!” 

Master and his men took turns fucking her. They climbed onto the table and fucked her there. I watched their hips rise and fall as they hammered her like a nail. Made me so horny! The maids and I all pleasured ourselves while Master worked. Master brought three more men with him. They all used Samantha twice before declaring they were done for the evening. Master instructed me to “take care” of Samantha for the rest of the evening. He and the other maids departed, leaving me alone with her. 

I took care of Samantha the best way I knew how. First I licked her pussy. Sucked on it, more like. She had so much cum inside her! I wanted to taste every drop! I licked up all the tasty cum on the table before going to work on her pussy. She twitched and moaned some more while I did but didn’t say a word. I smiled at her when I was finished. I could tell from the way her body was trembling that she wanted more. It would be very rude of me to deny her that! 

Master had many sex toys in the room. I found myself a big strap-on and donned it. Like Master before, I climbed on top of Samantha and slide the dildo into her pussy. She screamed and panted again. I’m not sure if she could tell that she was being fucked by a woman wearing a strap-on and not a man. Her eyes were rolling back into her head so I doubt she could see anything, much less comprehend it. But I smiled and went to work on her. Even while pregnant I’m a real fucking machine! I pressed my pregnant belly against her flat one and moved my hips to plunge the strap-on inside her. I felt her tits. They were so soft! I squeezed them gently as I worked over her pussy, all the while staring at her face. Her brain had left the building and wouldn’t be back until tomorrow at least. But still…something seemed familiar about her. I want to say I’ve fucked her before…but that doesn’t sound right. If I HAD fucked her I would definitely remember her taste. And her pussy probably wouldn’t be as tight as it is! But no matter. I fucked her the rest of the night.

The next three days consisted of Samantha’s training. Every day Master would apply a new layer of lotion to her body. Each time she would beg him not to. Her mouth did anyway. But I saw her eyes. I saw the way her body trembled when Master pulled out the lotion bottle. She wanted it. She wanted it with all her heart and soul. She just didn’t want to admit it. Why? Being a whore is great! Why would any woman reject the chance to be one? Well, in Samantha’s case she didn’t have a choice. When Master made a decision, he followed through. 

On the last day of her training we had her suspended from the ceiling. Her body was tied with ropes, her arms and legs hogtied behind her back. She dangled from the ceiling in this fashion, her legs spread just enough to grant access to her pussy and of course her mouth wide open. 

Master didn’t even apply the lotion this time. As soon as we strung her up her mouth opened of its own accord, watering and eager for cock. Her pussy also leaked so bad a big puddle had formed beneath her before anyone had the chance to stick anything inside her. I donned my strap-on again and graced her pussy with it. Master took her mouth. She swung back and forth between us, our respective phalluses sliding in and out of her. She moaned quite pleasurably the entire time. She was finally starting to enjoy it! But then after we all came, Master did something odd.

I’ve seen Master constantly carry around a small silver statue he calls the Idol. He brought it with him this time to the dungeon. As Samantha swallowed a mouthful of cum and softly begged for more, Master took the Idol and held it up in front of her face. He told her to stare deeply into its eyes. After several minutes of doing so, Samantha’s soft begging changed to loud begging. We fucked her the rest of the day and she was finally allowed to leave the dungeon. 

I didn’t see much of Sam the following week. She was getting a lot of work done. Boob jobs and the like. By the time she returned to the manor her breasts and butt were almost as big as mine! I was so happy to see her. Something about Samantha’s presence I find oddly soothing. When I welcomed her back to the manor, I immediately kissed her. I pressed her ample tits against mine and felt them smush together. She reached down and teased my pussy. I did the same to her in return. When we stopped kissing we smiled at each other and I proposed that we go find Master so we could properly celebrate. She eagerly agreed and we walked off hand-in-hand to find him. 

Samantha and I were almost always together after that. Especially at night when servicing Master. Every night he would sleep with some of the maids. Who he fucked would change ever time but I was always there. He would never go to bed without me there. Now it was always me and Samantha. We would wait eagerly for him to come to bed every night, our legs spread and waiting for him. If he took too long we would pass the time fucking each other. Samantha’s pussy is really delicious! The best I’ve tasted! I wish Master would have invited her to live with us sooner! 

Fucking them both is easier now that the baby is born.

I stopped writing this letter for a while. When I started it, it had been about two weeks since that day I “woke up” and Master told me my name was Lara Cunt. An additional two weeks have passed now. I had to stop because I went into labor. The baby is now born and resting peacefully in its crib. 

Something very strange happened recently that I wanted to share with you, Mr. Croft. 

In between caring for the baby I of course fuck Master to the best of my abilities. I don’t get much sleep these days. Between fucking Master and Samantha and nursing the baby, there isn’t time for much sleep. 

One evening the baby started crying in the next room. I left Master and Samantha alone and went to tend to him. I picked him up to nurse him and carry him around the manor. My high heels clicked against the wooden floors of the empty halls as we walked. At one point we passed through Master’s study. I walked by his desk and spotted the Idol sitting on it, acting as a paperweight for some letters. Sitting next to it was a small book I used to see Master writing in all the time. It was lying open next to the Idol. The room was dimly lit so I couldn’t see everything but one thing I could make out was my name written in his little book. There it was, in big letters, “Lara Cunt”. I was intrigued but I had to tend to the baby. As soon as he was asleep again I put him back in his crib and left to rejoin Master and Samantha in the master bedroom.

But instead my feet took me back to the study.

I don’t know what came over me. Was it curiosity? Or something else? Either way I had to go back to that study. Go back to see what Master was writing about me.

I sat at Master’s desk and turned on a light. I studied his little book as best I could. But a lot of it didn’t make sense. Lots of gibberish about the Idol. Then some stuff about this “Lara Croft” woman. Then it started to mention me! But it was kind of weird. My name is Lara Cunt but the way Master worded things it almost sounded like we were one and the same! But that was impossible! Wasn’t it? I thought I had always been Lara Cunt. 

I found myself reading various parts out loud. I sometimes did that to try and figure them out. I hadn’t read anything for so long. Part of me wondered if I could remember how to read at all. But I could. Still needed to sound some bits out. Especially the parts that weren’t in English. 

Noticed something very odd when I read aloud one non-English passage. The Idol seemed to emit a soft glow. I picked it up and the letters it was sitting on. I glanced through the letters and realized they were written by Lara Croft. They sounded like she worked for Master too! I thought that was impossible, otherwise I would have noticed her around. But as I held the Idol in my hands and stared into its deep blue eyes, I found myself wondering about her. Could Lara Cunt and Lara Croft really be the same person?

“I want to find out more about Lara Croft,” I found myself thinking as I stared at the Idol.

And find out about her I did. 

I remember Lara Croft now.

I remember me, Father.

Yes, Father. I have returned. My mind, my thoughts, all of my memories of being Lara Croft came back to me in a flash. The Idol responded to my thoughts and restored the memories Robert Graves thought he had wiped. 

I had you going there for a while, didn’t I? Don’t get me wrong. Lara Cunt really did start this letter. But she stopped writing about the time she talked about how she and Samantha slept with Graves every night. After that it was all me, Lara Croft, pretending to still be Lara Cunt. I guess I just wanted to build up for dramatic effect. 

Graves was an arrogant idiot. He assumed I was no threat to him as Lara Cunt. That there was no way Lara Croft could ever return. He should have ordered me never to touch the Idol. Never to look into its eyes. Never to touch his journal and DEFINITELY never to read aloud from it. For one of the passages I read was the spell to bind the Idol to a new owner. Graves read it in the tomb where we found the Idol. And now that I’ve read it, the Idol belongs to ME!!! Guess what the first thing I did with it was?

You guessed it. I’ll never forget the look on that bastard’s face. He woke up and smiled at me at first as I stood at the end of the bed. He assumed that I was about to rejoin him and Samantha. But then he saw the Idol in my hands. He saw the smile I had on my face. He quickly put two and two together to figure out what had happened. But not quick enough to close his eyes and shield himself from the Idol’s power. 

Graves only held the Idol once after that. I temporarily handed it to him at the world conference he was holding here at Croft Manor. So many world leaders had gathered to pledge their allegiance to him. But when they left, they had no memory of him. All the power he had gathered evaporated quickly. His plans for world domination crumbled in a day. 

Father. Please forgive me. I know after seeing all the damage it has done that I shouldn’t have used the Idol. But I did. I had to do it to make sure he was properly punished. 

I did not kill him. I wanted him to live a long life with his failure. I used the Idol on police, judges and government officials to make sure Graves was sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole. He will sit in a small cell for the rest of his life, unable to touch another woman again, let alone fuck one. I played with his memories a bit too. He remembers how he used me as a sex slave but I made it that he couldn’t remember exactly _what_ he did to me. He’ll probably spend nights trying to masturbate to old memories of things he made me do but unable to recall a single detail. Should be pure torture for the horny bastard.

As for me, I’ve been trying to piece my life back together. I had all of Graves’ things cleared out of the manor. It will take a while to remove his stink though. All his men now work for me too. Most I didn’t even need to use the Idol on. Simply the threat of it was enough. But as for the maids…

Please, please, PLEASE forgive me, Father. Though my mind and my memories have been restored, the manipulations Master did to my body still linger. I still have huge boobs. I still have a big butt. I still look and often act like a bimbo. The slutty wardrobe he bought for me? I still wear it. Every slinky dress and every stiletto heel. They all find their way onto my body sooner or later. Like I said in that letter from right before he made me Lara Cunt, my body has been twisted to the point that it craves sex every second of every day. It has addled my mind so I can’t help but still WANT to have sex, to WANT to dress like a bimbo. I constantly fantasize about fucking every man and woman around me. I sometimes still have erotic fantasies about YOU, Father. Even the Idol can’t undo this. It appears I’ve found its limitation. As a consequence, I couldn’t release the maids. They are still around, working as my own bimbo sex slaves. It disgusts me to think that I’m basically doing what Graves did to me to others. But I can’t help it! I just can’t help it! 

But at least I was able to release Samantha. To the best of my ability. She freaked out when I used the Idol to restore as much as her mind as I could. She couldn’t believe all that had happened to her. It was very traumatic. But I stayed there with her and helped her through it. Sadly like me her body has been warped too much. There we sat, looking like two bimbo whores, crying into each other’s arms. And when we were done crying, we kissed. Then we fucked. We 69ed each other, my face buried in her pussy and hers in mine. She had not lost her tongue skill with her restored mind. In a way, sex helped calm her down. We found peace in our erotic company and have been moving forward ever since. 

Ugh. I just realized I called Graves “Master” again earlier. And I’m still giving you all the dirty details of my sex life. Old habits die hard, I guess. Please bear with me while I push through this. 

Samantha moved into the manor with me. She really had nowhere else to go as she is. If she tried to move back home she confessed she’d probably try to bang all her friends and relatives. Better for us to live alone here and try to work things out. Too bad we’re not really “alone”. 

Every day we still walk around in our high heels, slutty dresses or sometimes just nude. No matter what activity we start, it always ends in sex. I was in your study reading a book when one of the maids walked in to dust. As soon as I saw her bare bouncing bosom I had buried my face in it. I licked her boobs and suckled her tits, taking a break only to order her to finger my pussy. “Yes, Mistress,” she said to me and immediately obeyed. I now understand why Graves had me call him “Master” all the time. It was incredibly hot! Samantha always found herself in similar situations. She would try watching TV but no matter what channel she turned to, what program she watched, she always ended up masturbating. Something always made her horny, whether it was something sensual the TV characters did or she found one of the men or women on screen to be particularly hot. At one point she couldn’t take it anymore and called in two of the guards to spit-roast her the couch. 

And that’s all during the day. We seldom go out in the daylight but at night, we can’t help it. We don our sluttiest clothes and walk the street like hookers. Hookers that don’t charge anything. We’re very popular in the Red Light Districts. Every night we end up fucking in a dark alley or attending an orgy in a love hotel. Twice a week we visit a local S&M club, the same one Graves used to lend me to. We loved every second. Being used and abused by both the men and women in the club turned us on like nothing else. Often we were called on stage to put on a special show. Last time we were strung up like Samantha was at the end of her training, dangling from the ceiling with our arms and legs hogtied behind our backs. The difference this time being that we were back to back and had a very long double-ended dildo stuck in our pussies. Two at a time, men would come on stage to use our mouth pussies. They would fuck us in sync so when they thrust their hips they’d send us swaying back and driving the dildo deeper into our holes. We drank up the cum of 30 men apiece that night. That was just a midnight snack for us. We would get breakfast the next morning from our bodyguards. I barely remember what real food tastes like anymore. 

I’m grateful for the bodyguards that have stuck around. Especially Bruno. I love pussy but I can’t go a day without a cock inside me at some point. Bruno’s massive member is especially a blessing. Samantha and I always sleep in the same bed and many nights we invite Bruno with us. Last night we started off with giving him a double-blowjob. We smiled at him as we licked up and down his shaft. I fondled his balls while Samantha sucked on the tip of his cock. She wanted to swallow it and give him a proper blowjob. But she hadn’t received as much blowjob training as I had. She couldn’t swallow all of his big meat stick yet. I would help her the best I could. I’d gently place my hands on her head and slowly push her down. She gagged as his cock began to enter her throat but she took it like a champ. Last night she managed to get about three-fourths of his member in her mouth. That was better than last time. 

She sucked him for as long as she could before we moved on to something new. We gave him a double-assjob. We sandwiched his cock between our plump asses and moved up and down, massaging it vigorously. When he came his load rained down our backs and gathered around our asses. Before I could stop myself I had spun around and began licking all the cum off Samantha. I licked her back clean and did the same to her ass. I then presented my own backside to Samantha so she could do the same. She happily did so. When we were done we licked Bruno’s cock clean and announced that the rest of the night would be just the two of us. Bruno was a bit disappointed but he was pleased he got to shoot off one load at least. He left, no doubt to fuck one of the maids, and we turned our attentions to each other. We kissed, sending our tongues shooting into each other’s mouths. We still had small amounts of Bruno’s cum in our mouths so we kissed for a long time until we swallowed it all. And for the rest of the night we…

Sorry. I should stop there. I can’t keep writing the details about my sex life. You wouldn’t want to hear it and it isn’t helping my therapy. 

Slowly Samantha and I are trying to nudge ourselves back into our former lives and personalities. We’re trying to control our sexual urges. We really need to get it done before the baby grows up. 

Though there is a good chance he is the son of that bastard Graves, he is also MY son. I will not abandon him so easily. I will raise him to be a good, decent man. Samantha and I have agreed to do it together. 

We will tone things down. We will put away the slutty clothing. We will have the maids dress in more conventional maid outfits. And most importantly, we won’t have sex while he is around and awake. 

But after he leaves for school or goes to bed, that will likely be another story. I can see us all having huge orgies during school day and deep into the nights. I can learn to control my insatiable lust but I doubt I’ll ever be rid of it. Lara Cunt will forever be a part of me. But I will make sure my son grows up strong and decent. Just like you did for me, Father. 

This will probably be my last letter to you, Father. For real this time. Writing these letters just makes me want to keep recounting all the lewd details of my day to day life. Doing so only makes me hornier and makes Lara Cunt want to come to the surface. I can’t afford that. 

Thank you Father for all the strength you have given me. I will use it well. Samantha and I are safe and happy together and the Idol is locked away. I burned Graves’ book so no one else will know the command spell for the Idol. No one else will be able to use it. The Idol of Mizek Kai will no longer be a threat.

The only good thing that really came out of all this is that your name is still cleared. Undoing the damage Graves has done did not undo that. Rest easy, Lord Croft. You are a respected name in Academia again. 

Goodbye, Father. 

_Your loving daughter,_

_Lara “Cunt” Croft_

**_THE END_ **


End file.
